


Feeble sunlight, gentle breeze

by Subtle_Shenanigans



Series: Confused Chicken and Ashen Feathers [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Birds, Don’t copy to another site, Friendship, Gen, OCs - Freeform, Spring, chicken, platonic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-18
Updated: 2019-03-18
Packaged: 2019-11-23 21:26:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18157235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Subtle_Shenanigans/pseuds/Subtle_Shenanigans
Summary: It’s so warm and I know it’s early but spring is here!!! At least for me :D. I’ll enjoy these few days before the hayfever hits.





	Feeble sunlight, gentle breeze

**Author's Note:**

> It’s so warm and I know it’s early but spring is here!!! At least for me :D. I’ll enjoy these few days before the hayfever hits.

   It’s another day on the dusty road; dirt clouds kicking up under their feet and the sun barely risen. They’re trying to keep out of highly populated areas still, and luckily these flatter, rolling farmlands work perfectly for that. Woods are approaching on either side of them, and somewhere, a bird twiddles a meaningless song.

     Well, not totally meaningless; while they both can understand the birds’ nonsensical language (Jake more than Zero), there’s a certain nuance that makes the message quite clear.

    Not that they even need it.

    Because Jake is racing on ahead, a gentle breeze ruffling his neon hair like feathers, and he breathes deeply, catching the smell of feeble sunlight and clean air and dust. His eyes are gleaming when he opens them, and he’s caught in a halo of light turning his colors softly pale.

    And Zero is sure that she’s the same way. She brings out her wings and stretches them in the warmth, Black dusty feathers catching the light.

    “Spring’s here.” Jake is grinning, and she can’t help but grin back.

    “It is.” Then she’s pushing past him, playfully, to make their next hour or so of travel a game. With an indignant sqwuak he follows, which results in laughter from both parties.

     They travel on, joy and contentment in the spring air.


End file.
